


【澈云】没出息的恋爱人生（十）

by cherry8424



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M, abline - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424





	【澈云】没出息的恋爱人生（十）

Chapter10

一大清早朴正洙的办公室就热闹了起来，门口围满了人，李赫宰换衣服回来就发现金希澈竟然来了公司，此刻正在和朴正洙安静的对峙着。

“你都看了我十多分钟了，你是不是爱上我了？美丽也是一种罪过。”

“滚你大爷的。我是在脑内把你杀几十遍解恨。”

金希澈自知理亏，只好赔笑。他和朴正洙从小便相识，再加上朴正洙曾是金希澈的首席经理人，陪他也是走了不少风雨，几十年的交情，朴正洙对金希澈再了解不过，自然也知道金希澈出现在他面前，肯定不是为他那条让整个公司都通宵加班的sns，而道歉的。

“直说吧，什么事儿？”

“我们家正洙就是聪明，我打算启动电影计划，钟云作主演，就是之前我给你看的那个本儿。”

“投资呢？”

“钟云那有一些，我这也有一些，加起来应该可以。”

“你可以个屁，你三年前因为官司赔了多少钱，你一点数都没有啊。钟云……他还是留着钱付广告违约金吧。”

“那实在不行我把房子抵押了？”

朴正洙环抱双臂饶有兴趣的打量着金希澈。

“是钟云要在这个时候做电影的吧？”

“你又知道了”

“我还不了解你这个老狗。”

朴正洙起身递给金希澈一个U盘和两份合同。

“你电影的主题歌，你这个弟弟可比你靠谱多了，我昨天给他的剧本，他一晚上就把歌写好了，我听了下很适合你的电影。你回去给钟云听听让他熟悉一下，我们可以作宣传曲先发。另外，这是合同你让他看一眼。”

金希澈接过东西，一脸诧异的看着朴正洙“你早就想好了？”

“我没那么神，我原本的计划是先找到投资让你复出，然后邀钟云出演，让你俩炒一波情怀，走个cp路线，攒点cp粉，挽回一些您老当年掉的路人缘，谁能想到你是真不让人省心啊。”

“这次你不能怪我，谁能想到会被偷拍啊。”

“这事儿确实奇怪，而且从他用自家媒体来做新闻这个行为来看，他根本不害怕被我们知道是他搞的鬼，你们俩谁给他有仇，金钟云抢他戏了？不至于啊，现在有钱人家的孩子事业心都这么重吗？”

听完朴正洙的话，金希澈也陷入了思考，他跟元昊并不相识，唯一一次在电视上看到他也就是和金钟云的那次发布会，但是听金钟云后来的描述，这个元昊应该是认识他的。

“你说……他会不会暗恋我，因爱生恨。”

朴正洙瞪了一眼金希澈，满脸的嫌弃毫不掩饰。

“滚，对了昨天关于你sns的控评水军以及降热搜的费用，我都会记在你账上的，你不是我们公司的艺人，以后这笔钱要还，知道吗？”

“阿西，你们这么大一个公司差这么点钱吗？”

“点？你特么知道我们昨天花了多少钱，找了多少人吗！你大爷的你给我把账号密码交出来！”

“我不！我又不是你们公司的艺人！”

“呀！金希澈你个狗！”“朴正洙你个老狗！”……就这样两个将近四十岁的男人在办公室里开始了长达十分钟的对骂，直到李赫宰实在受不了推门而入拉走了金希澈才停止了这场争吵。

“好了希澈哥，你俩加起来都快一百岁了，这么幼稚。”

“阿西李赫宰我跟你很熟吗，你是不是欠打。”

“不是，那个钟云哥怎么样？又没有自己钻牛角尖什么的，他这个人特别容易瞎想。”

“他打算把他所有的钱都投资给我拍电影，算瞎想吗？”

“爱情果然会让人冲昏头脑。”

金希澈拿起手中的文件袋朝着李赫宰的头敲了一下，李赫宰也只是笑了笑，他作为金钟云的经纪人，对于金钟云的经济情况自然比任何人都清楚，虽然他没看过金希澈的剧本，但是稍微考究一些的电影投资都不会太小。

“我知道你在担心什么，刚才正洙也跟我说了，钟云要赔偿广告违约金对吧？这个圈子是什么德行我还是了解的。这轮不到你担心，你这几个哥哪个都不是省油的灯，包括你钟云哥。你要是有多余的时间就去看看东海，这孩子肯定担心死了。”

金希澈见李赫宰一脸欲言又止的表情，就知道他在担心什么，虽然他们认识时间不长，但是他相信金钟云的眼光，李赫宰也确实是一个值得信任的伙伴。而且他也看的出来，李东海看李赫宰的眼神，是带着光的，就好像当年金钟云看他一般。金希澈坐上车对着后车镜照了好一会，暗自思揣，不知道自己看金钟云的时候，是不是也是像对方看自己一般，眼中带着光芒的呢?

事情出了之后，金钟云就没有出过门，作为演艺界的前辈，他的国民度并不低，此刻出门必然会被指指点点，索性就跑到曺圭贤家同他喝咖啡闲聊，同时也找他帮忙做一些事情。

“哥，你要查的都在这了。”

“原来他是元明集团的会长的孙子啊，财阀三代，难怪了。有钱还真的是有恃无恐。”

“始源还富二代呢，也没像他这样啊。我查了第一家爆料的ds新闻社，就是元明集团旗下的。他这是明摆着告诉你要搞你啊。”

“搞我？未必吧。我很清楚我和他没什么交集，应该是希澈哥吧？”

“哥你还真说对了，我查到了他的小号，他小号在五年前就开通了并且只关注了一个人——金希澈。而且我还查到了他当年参加过希澈哥影片的试镜，不过并没有通过。”

“果然是金希澈惹下的风流债。”金钟云慢条斯理的喝着咖啡，若有所思的滑动着鼠标翻看着元昊的相关资料。

“始源为什么会被家里赶出来？”

“嗯？”金钟云突然跳脱的提问让曺圭贤措手不及，反应了一下还是老实的回答了问题。

“财阀集团的股票会因为继承人的私人生活而产生变化，所以他们不允许他们的继承人有任何丑闻，牵一发而动全身，大概就是这样吧。”

“元昊也算是继承人吧。”

“哥的意思是？”

“以牙还牙。”金钟云起身拿起一支笔，从自己的手机里抄下一个号码给了曺圭贤。

“这是我以前认识的一家小报社，他那有不少只认钱不问话的狗仔，你去找几个让他们跟着元昊拍些东西。”

“那万一拍不到什么呢？”

金钟云看了眼一脸天真的曺圭贤揉了揉他松软的头发笑了出来。

“你以为娱乐圈有多少新闻是真的？十条有八条都是假的，大部分都是经纪公司和娱乐媒体交易的结果罢了，这个圈子没人在乎真相，只要你照片里的人位置摆放精准，文字描写的生动具体，煽动性强，那它就是真的。懂了吗？”

曺圭贤木讷的点了点头，眼前的金钟云与往日不太相同，眼神里透露着一丝的狠绝，就好像一只被抢了食物的小豹子一般，摩拳擦掌准备绝地反击。

金钟云喝完咖啡算着金希澈也该回来了，便道了谢回家了。一进门就被人拉入了怀中。

“你去哪了？”

“我不是给你留了纸条了吗？”

“但是你没写什么时候回来啊。”

“你回来的时候我就回来了啊。”

“那你怎么知道我什么时候回来？”

金钟云将头凑近金希澈的耳后嗅了嗅，轻声的在金希澈耳旁说“我闻着你的味儿了。”

湿热的气流吹进金希澈的耳中，小腹不禁涌上一股热流。金希澈知道金钟云这是心情好了，才有这个心思逗弄他。金钟云的舌尖在金希澈的耳廓划过，直到整个耳廓都被口水沾染的湿润，才放过了这只变得通红的耳朵。

“希澈哥的耳朵也很好吃。”金钟云一脸的得意，就像一个成功拿到糖果的小孩，使坏得逞的模样让金希澈着实心痒。

“既然觉得哥哥好吃，那是不是哥哥也可以尝尝弟弟了？”还没等金钟云回答，金希澈就揽过金钟云朝着鲜嫩的唇吻了下去。这个吻绵长又动情，金希澈舌温柔的侵袭着金钟云的口腔，在对方的口中细细碾转品尝，他轻咬着金钟云的下唇，品味着唇瓣的柔嫩，舌头滑进唇齿之间，两条舌头在口中相互纠缠，相互吸吮，缱绻不已。

金钟云紧紧的搂着金希澈的腰，整个人仿佛都要陷入了对方的身体中，金希澈的手从金钟云的衣服底部探了进去，抚摸着他光滑的肌肤，金钟云的腰十分敏感，金希澈只是在腰窝处轻轻戳了一下，对方便轻声叫了出来。

“不准碰这，今天就到这吧。”金钟云推开了金希澈，转身要回房间，金希澈忙拉住对方将人一下子抱了起来。

“你想的美，上次的事我们还没做完呢，要有始有终。”说着就将金钟云抱回了卧室放在了床上，附身压了上去，他用嘴咬住金钟云衬衫的扣子，用力将最上面的两个扣子扯了下来，原本就松垮的衬衫变得更加松散，白皙的肌肤暴露在空气中。他舔了舔金钟云的乳珠，敏感的乳珠渐渐变得挺立，金希澈将挺立的乳珠含进了口中，牙齿在表面轻轻地磨，金钟云被刺激的酥麻感不断袭来，低吟声不断的从口中流出。

金希澈肆无忌惮的玩弄着金钟云的乳头，手沿着小腹向下摸去，隔着牛仔裤揉捏着金钟云的阴茎，粗大的阴茎早就因为刺激有了反应， 金希澈的揉捏让压抑在裤子里的阴茎变得更加肿胀，束缚感让金钟云有些难受。

“希澈哥……帮我脱下来。”

金钟云满脸通红，酥麻感惹得他没法好好说话，只好半带喘息的求金希澈让自己释放，金希澈听话的脱下了金钟云的裤子，顺带也将自己扒了个干净，从柜子里拿出上次买的润滑和安全套。

金钟云此刻就像一颗熟透的蜜桃，不仅脸上爬满了绯红，身体竟然也沾染了些红色，粗大的下体正兴奋的昂扬着，看的金希澈不禁咽了咽口水，连忙戴好安全套，挤了些润滑剂，直奔主题。

许是太久没有过性事，金希澈的润滑挤得有些多，透明的液体涂满了金钟云整个臀部以及大腿跟，使得他整个下体都变得湿润光亮。

“金希澈……你真是欠骂。”

“对不起嘛，我这不是生疏了吗。”

金希澈痴痴的看着金钟云湿润的臀部，手指慢慢的在他的臀缝中摩擦，手指游走在这熟悉的位置，借着润滑的作用，两根手指直接没入其中。

突如其来的闯入让金钟云不禁低吟了出来，太久没有过的感觉多少还是让他有些紧张，金希澈似乎也感觉到金钟云的紧张，手上的动作也停了下来，等金钟云放松了才开始慢慢的抽动，手指慢慢的扣弄着里面的软肉，见金钟云没有不适反应，便继续塞进了第三根手指。

仔细的扩张进度做的差不多了，金钟云也没了一开始的不适感，转而变成了充实的快感，并且渴望得到更多。

就在这个时候金希澈停了下来，手指尽数从金钟云的体内退了出来，他抱住金钟云两侧大腿，红嫩湿润的后穴在金希澈眼底收缩着，疯狂的欲望再也安耐不住，他提起自己硬的发烫的阴茎直闯入金钟云的后穴中，温暖的肠道瞬间将阴茎紧紧包裹，随着已经的闯入，金钟云发出了呻吟。

“……你慢点……啊……”

金希澈这次并没有体贴的听话，将金钟云的大腿架在自己的肩膀上，狠狠的朝着最深处撞去，一口气冲进了最深处。

“啊……希澈哥……你慢……慢点……”

“钟云我好想你啊。”

金希澈对金钟云的身体再熟悉不过，没几下就掌握了金钟云的敏感点，他朝着敏感点不断的撞击，接二连三的酥麻感让金钟云张了嘴只能不断的呻吟。

金希澈爱死了这样的金钟云，再没有什么是比肉体的交合更让他有真实感，他将金钟云抱起，让金钟云坐在自己的身上，金钟云的腿环绕在金希澈的腰间，好让阴茎可以在自己的体内更加深一些，就如金希澈一般，金钟云也沉迷着肉体交合带来的真实感，他在他的身体里，感受着他的温度，他们体液交合，散发着只属于他们的味道。

金希澈握着他的腰不停的上下抽动，嘴再一次含住了他挺立的乳头，轻咬，吸吮从乳头到脖颈，再到锁骨，每一处都要留下金希澈的痕迹。

“钟云，对不起，以后我会更好的爱你。”

“你见过谁在床上说对不起的，你这个话说的好像现在是在强奸我一样。”

金希澈被金钟云的跳脱逗得笑了出来，他深情的在金钟云的额头上吻了一下，用力向上一顶，重重的打在了金钟云的敏感点上，还没等金钟云从这波快感中反应过来，他便拖着他的臀瓣开始了凶猛的撞击，臀瓣被掰到两边不能再延伸的程度，他再次将金钟云压在床上，双手附在金钟云的手背上，下体朝着最深处的敏感点快速疯狂的撞击。

金钟云只觉得大脑一片空白，快感带来的酥麻感爬满了全身，他张着嘴大口的喘气，肉体相撞的声音回荡在房间内，金钟云终于在金希澈近乎凶猛的撞击下射了出来，他再也没有力气，瘫软的趴在了床上，任由着金希澈的摆弄，没过多久就听见金希澈的一声低吼。

乳白的精液撒了满床，金希澈摘下了安全套将毫无力气的金钟云抱在怀里，精液的味道混杂着汗味让这个房间溢满了淫糜。

“钟云，我爱你。”

“嗯。”金钟云有气无力的应了一声，金希澈笑了笑，拄着头温柔的抚摸着金钟云的脸庞。

“你这个人怎么拔屌无情，就嗯了一声？”

“拔屌的又不是我。”

“你什么时候变得这么牙尖嘴利。”

“我让你见识一下什么叫牙尖嘴利。”说着金钟云就在希澈的手腕上轻轻咬了一下，金希澈看着一脸的宠溺，揉了揉金钟云的头在他的额头上落下了一吻。

“谢谢你回来。”

“如果我不回来你会去找我吗？”

“不知道。可能会，也可能不会。”

“所以还是我输了，在和你的这场感情里，最没出息的那个还是我。”

“不，是我，是我先栽了的，只不过我没你勇敢，我一直以为我是要保护你的那一个，但是没想到，其实你比我成长的更快。”

金钟云安静了片刻，在金希澈的眼角轻轻地吻了下。

“傻子，我只要你在我身边就足够了。”

爱情有无数种可能，谁也无法预料自己会遇见哪一种可能，因为与你相遇，我们成就了其中一种可能性，没有什么目的，没有什么缘由，只是因为我爱你。


End file.
